


Art / words: All's Fair in Snow and War

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Jumpers, Competition, Dragons, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Snow, Traditional Media, Winter Knights 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Three pieces of traditional art in coloured pencil and some festive words for Winter Knights 2018Arthur enters a snow crafting competition fully expecting to win (because he’s good at everything) but there’s a dark-haired guy with a goofy grin who is much better. An act of jealousy brings Arthur to his senses and he does the honourable thing to make amends.





	Art / words: All's Fair in Snow and War

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the mods for running this wonderful fest and to my fantastic Christmas beta elves who did all the quality control checks for Santa. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**All’s Fair in Snow and War**

Arthur looks in horror at the cross-eyed snowman he has created and has to concede he’s not going to win this time. The realisation came as a bit of a shock, as he watched the mysterious man with dark-hair, firm buttocks and ‘magic hands’ produce such a majestic ice dragon from seemingly nothing.

To make matters worse, the guy has brought along the most annoying budgie that keeps flapping about and constantly chirruping. It is really starting to get on Arthur’s nerves and putting him right off. If it does not stop, he will have to say something to the judges. 

This is the worst competition he’s ever been in and he now wishes he’d never entered the stupid thing.

[ ](https://imgur.com/EaYoAAk)

“Aithusa, No!”

[ ](https://imgur.com/wzQw3Cm)

At the sound of an anguished cry, Arthur spins around to see the majestic ice dragon engulfed in a ball of flames.

Arthur throws back his head and laughs - he can’t help himself. He then proceeds to watch as the beautifully sculptured dragon dissolves under a relentless fiery attack. 

Finally, when there is nothing more than a smouldering hole in the snow, the little (definitely not a budgie) flying creature gives a hoot of triumph followed by several loop-the-loops before it flees.

The dark-haired man looks devastated. 

Now that Arthur has composed himself and wiped the tears from his eyes, he feels the first twinge of shame. He has always prided himself in being honourable and laughing at someone's misfortune is a bit mean. So, he endeavours to put things right. 

  
  


Arthur holds out the steaming cup of coffee. He’s taken the time to write his name and phone number on the cup because the man on second inspection is quite good looking.

The flying creature that looks remarkably like a little dragon (surely not) lands on the dark-haired man’s shoulder and starts nuzzling his face. The man bats it away.

Arthur hesitates, eyeing the creature warily, not wanting to go the same way as the ice sculpture.

“Oh, you don’t need to worry about Aithusa,” the man smiles. “She gets jealous of other dragons - should have thought about that really - but she loves gold and shiny things, so you're quite safe.”

Arthur blushes. “I’m Arthur,” he says coyly, offering the cup. Regaining his confidence he adds, “and you are?”

“Merlin,” the man beams, holding out his hand. “And I like gold and shiny things too.” 

“I’m sorry, about…” Arthur motions towards the puddle by Merlin’s feet. “It was very good, perhaps you could teach me?” 

Usually Arthur finds it extremely difficult to admit someone is better than him at something or ask for help but on this occasion, he’s willing to make an exception. 

Merlin has nearly fallen flat on his face several times since the incident and clearly needs a strong, athletic fellow such as Arthur, just to keep him upright.

“I’d be delighted.” Merlin replies, promptly sliding forwards on the ice. 

Arthur grabs the coffee and steadies Merlin with his other hand. “It’s a date then?” he asks hopefully.

“Yes.” Merlin smiles. “But right now I’m freezing, perhaps we could get in from the cold?” 

Arthur nods in agreement.

The two men turn together and search for somewhere warm to enjoy their drinks and get to know each other. 

The little white dragon circles overhead, seemingly happy with proceedings and Arthur concludes that entering the ice sculpting competition was not so bad after all.

The End

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking a peek I hope you liked what you saw.


End file.
